Embodiments of the invention relate to systems and methods for interactive communication and multimedia support in vehicles.
The increasing availability of wireless connections allows individuals to exchange and share more information on-demand. The majority of the information being exchanged and shared includes multimedia content such as music, video, pictures, driving directions, television shows, community service information, and the like. Such information exchange and sharing generally requires, in addition to availability of connections, seamless network connectivity.
Although both wired and wireless connections in vehicles are available, in-vehicle wired and wireless connections are generally limited to devices having the same types of communication protocols or platforms. In other words, some devices may be unable to communicate directly with some other devices. For example, a digital camera or camcorder equipped with an IEEE 1394 port may be unable to directly communicate with a personal-digital-assistant (“PDA”) equipped with Bluetooth due to the incompatibility of the respective communication platforms.